


The game is on

by rok_paper_sissors



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, but it will also (probably) be really romantic too, god that sounds cheesy, in fact it probably will be, so stick along for the ride, this might be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rok_paper_sissors/pseuds/rok_paper_sissors





	The game is on

"I have an idea," he said, hands buried deep in his pockets and eyes fixed on the ground as he spoke, "Since I don't like you and you don't like me, why don't we play a game?"

"A game? What kind of game?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the pink-haired boy in front of me.

"One about love and romance and all that shit that people rate these days," he said, and I struggled not to laugh.

"Okay," I said, "What would this game entail?"

He looked up at me, his eyes burning deep into mine as he said, "We act as if we're together - see how many people believe it - and we go on dates and hang out and all that lovey-dovey crap, but whichever one of us falls in love first... loses."

I looked back at him, eyes still narrowed, and bit my bottom lip, thinking.

"Alright," I said finally, "What do I get when you lose?"

He thought about it for a second, "If I lose you can tell the whole school whatever you think will embarass me most."

"Ha, seems fair," I said, laughing.

"If you lose," he continued, "I can do the same to you."

"Seems even fairer," I said, "Can't wait to see how long it takes for me to win."

"Same to you," he said, "So, do we have a deal?"

"Ohh the game is on, Natsu Dragneel."

He grinned, his eyes sparkling, "The game is on, Lucy Heartfilia."


End file.
